Comment m'y prendre ?
by Hina Maxwell
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il quand Doku prend des leçon de drague ? Désolé mais je suis nulle pour les résumés mais venez lire... fic co-écrite avec Selann Yui, n'oubliez pas la review please !
1. Chapitre 1

Auteurs : Hina Maxwell et Selaan Yui Titre : Comment m'y prendre ? Disclaimer : Hina : Les personnages de Saiyuki sont à moi... Tralala... Rien qu'à moi... Quelle Chance !!! Selann : Euh... Tu sûre de toi, là ? Hina : Bien sûr !!! Ils sont à nous !!! ( ton catégorique ) Selann : Ils sont à moi aussi ? Hina : Ouaip ! Selann : Trooooooop cool !!! ( Commençant à chanter joyeusement : ) Ils sont à nous... Ils sont à nous... Ils sont à nous... Hina : Viiiiiiiiiiii , à nous toutes seules !!!!!!!!!!!!! La porte s'ouvre et Goku entre... Il se met à secouer les deux pauvres auteures pour les faire revenir à un état plus normal ( à moins que ce ne soit des cas désespérés !!! ). Goku : On est pas à vous les filles... Gojo : Gomen les filles... Hina et Selann , revenant à la dure réalité : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn !!!!!!!! C'est po juste !!! Hakkai : Mâ... Mâ... Faut pas pleurer comme ça, vous nous avez emprunté pour cette histoire, c'est déjà pas mal , non ? Selann, séchant ses larmes : Alors , on... Hina : ... Peut dire que vous êtes à nous pour cette histoire ? Hakkai : Hai... Hina et Selann : YES !!! Gojo : Hakkai, t'es sûr de toi , là ? Moi, j'le sens mal... Hakkai : Que peut-il nous arriver ? Goku : Ben... Deathfic, tu connais ? Hakkai : Oups... Pensais plus à ça moi !!! Sanzo, flingue pointé sur les auteures : Me faites pas souffrir !!! Hein ? Hina et Selann , avec un regard de petit ange très innocent qui n'a aucune idée derrière la tête : Nous... Vous faire souffrir... Non... Jamais ça nous viendrait à l'idée... Gojo : J'le sens de plus en plus mal ce truc... Genre : Yaoi Couple : Selann, sautant partout : On leur dit ? On leur dit ? Hina, sourire sadique : Naaaannnn... Pas pour l'instant... Selann : Mais euh... Hina : Non , plus tard... Faut qu'ils lisent pour savoir... BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!! Indications avant lecture : Les pensées des personnages sont en italiques et (entre parenthèses, ce sont les commentaires des auteurs).   
  
Comment m'y prendre ?  
Chapitre 1  
  
Le groupe de Kogaiji attaquait encore celui de Sanzo pour avoir le sutra... Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, les différents camps semblaient prendre plaisir à se battre...A part peut-être Sanzo qui devait jouer les baby-sitters auprès de Ririn... Mais enfin , au-delà de leurs incontournables sourires , Yaone et Hakkai se battaient sans en avoir l'air ; Goku et Kogaiji avait déjà détruit la moitié du sous bois et plusieurs arbres centenaires souffraient de leurs passages... Quant à Gojo et Dokugakuji, ils se battaient comme ils en avaient l'habitude... Sans vraiment vouloir faire du mal, à l'autre... Pour eux, c'était comme un jeu, un jeu où ils donnaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient... Pourtant aujourd'hui, Gojo remarqua combien son frère était distrait...  
  
- Hé... Ca t'ressemble pas ... Bats-toi sérieusement au moins... C'est pas drôle !!! Se plaint-il en souriant.  
  
- Quoi ? C'est que... Je... Je..., commençai Doku en rougissant.  
  
Gojo se mit à rire devant l'air gêné de son frère et demanda :  
  
- Qui s'est ?  
  
- Qui ?  
  
- LA personne qui occupe tes pensées !  
  
- La... Je... C'est...  
  
Doku ne savait plus ou se mettre et, fixant son épée d'un air gêné, il n'ajouta rien. Un silence s'installa ponctué par les bruits de bagarre des autres, par les " OMAE WO KOROSU !!! " de Sanzo sûrement adressés à une Ririn trop... Collante !!! Et les petits gloussements qu'émettaient Gojo devant la tête de son frangin.  
  
- Dis-moi comment je dois faire... S'il te plait euh !!!!!!!! Supplia Doku avec un regard de chien battu.  
  
- Pour la draguer ? Demanda Gojo en haussant le ton.  
  
- Ben oui... Mais parle pas si fort !  
  
- D'accord... Voyons... Offre lui des fleurs...  
  
- Euh, je crois pas que...  
  
- ...Des chocolats alors...  
  
- ... Ben c'est pas trop viril, tout ça...  
  
- Et alors, en te voyant Frangin, elle te prendra pas pour une femmelette !!!  
  
- C'est que...C'est pas que... moi, je suis pas viril !!! C'est pour...lui... il... il appréciera sûrement pas...  
  
- Pourquoi n'apprécierait-il pas ? Une femme aime les cadeaux, crois-en mon exp...Attends... il, tu veux dire que c'est il ?!  
  
- Ben oui, pourquoi ? Ca t'étonne ?  
  
- Ben euh...euh...oui...non...plutôt...enfin...pas trop...enfin...  
  
Une énorme explosion se fit entendre ainsi que le craquement sinistre du bois qui se fend et une dizaine d'arbre s'abattirent lourdement sur le sol.  
  
Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit mettait ainsi fin à leur conversation. Dokugakuji voyant que cela était du au combat entre son maître et Goku voulu s'y précipiter mais une longue chaîne d'acier terminée d'un croissant de lune le stoppa dans son élan.  
  
- C'est qui ? Hurla le propriétaire de celle-ci.  
  
L'explosion avait produit un tel boucan qu'il en était assourdit et ressentait le besoin de parler fort.  
  
- Parle pas si fort, il pourrait t'entendre !  
  
- il pourrait m... Alors il est là !  
  
Comprenant tout à coup, Gojo se mit à scruter les environs à la recherche de " l'amour de son grand frère " tandis que Doku passait par toutes les teintes de rouge possible. Soudain, relevant un regard joyeux vers Doku, il s'exclama :  
  
- Oh... J'ai trouvé...C'est...C'est Hakkai !!!  
  
- Non, c'est pas lui ! Nia Doku dont le visage était devenu encore plus rouge.  
  
- Mais voyons, faut pas être gêné, je lui en parlerais si tu veux...  
  
- C'est pas Hakkai ! Répéta Doku avec un tel sérieux que Gojo le crut et retourna à sa recherche.  
  
- Alors...  
  
Il cherchait toujours des yeux qui...pouvait...  
  
- Sanzo !  
  
- NON !!! Hurla Doku, cramoisi, de colère cette fois ...  
  
- Ah, visiblement, c'est pas lui... Voyons qui reste-t-il ?... Oh !!!  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- C'est pas...T'as pas...Tout de même pas lui ! Pas...  
  
- Ben si... Murmura Doku en baissant les yeux, rougissant et tripotant son épée...  
  
- ...le Saru !!!!  
  
- Quoi ?! Non !!! C'est pas lui !!! Vociféra-t-il en détachant bien les mots pour que son frère comprenne tout de suite.  
  
- D'acc... D'accord, j'ai compris...Alors c'est...  
  
Une voix forte s'éleva bientôt...  
  
- Dokugakuji, on y va !  
  
- ...Qui ? ... Hé...  
  
C'était trop tard, le groupe de Kogaiji venait de disparaître, pourtant Gojo avait deviné... (Il est temps non ?)  
  
- Je vais faire le rapport à Gyokumen Koshu, vous, vous avez quartiers libres !!! (autoritaire et sévère le Ko)  
  
- Bien Kogaiji-sama ! répondit respectueusement Yaone en emmenant Ririn avec elle.  
  
- Bon courage, Ko ! Murmura Doku à son ami avec un sourire narquois.  
  
Après le départ de Kogaiji, Doku se mit à errer dans le château ne sachant que faire. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de supporter les " Yaone-san, dépêche-toi, j'ai faim !!! " de Ririn et les " Attendez un peu Ririn-sama, c'est bientôt prêt !!! " de cette pauvre Yaone qui ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.  
  
Il décida donc d'aller faire un tour... Il scella un dragon volant et s'en alla.  
  
Pfff ... maintenant que Gojo sait ... comment je vais faire ? Oh c'est que je le connais bien mon petit frère et il n'est pas du genre discret alors... Pourvu qu'il le soit cette fois, pour une fois ... De toute façon il aurait bien finit par le savoir, non ? Voilà que je me parle à moi même maintenant, ça devient grave ... enfin je dois quand même avoué que le fait qu'une personne soit au courant est une bonne chose, ça devenait lourd à cacher .. il faut de toute façon que je lui dise, parce que je ne veux pas lui cacher une chose si importante ...et puis s'il ne ressent pas la même chose j'aurais au moins essayé, j'aurais été honnête avec lui ...Tiens mais c'est le village que j'aperçois par là, bah ça me fera pas de mal d'aller y faire un tour ... pour me changer les idées ... les rues sont désertes ce soir ... j'ai beau essayé de m'intéresser à ce qui m'entoure mes pensées reviennent toujours vers toi, ... comment te l'annoncer ? ...  
  
Dans le petit village où ils avaient décidés de faire une longue halte, Hakuryu ayant été blessé, Gojo se promenait lui aussi. Ses pas le menèrent vers un bar où il rentra. Il y avait là un mec qui jouait contre qui voulait et il se vantait de toujours gagner. Gojo se dirigea vers sa table, s'assit et dit :  
  
- Une partie, mec... J'ai soif !!! Les filles, vous voulez bien m'apporter quelque chose ?  
  
- Bien sur, mais qui es-tu ?  
  
- Gojo... C'est assez pour pouvoir boire un verre en charmante compagnie ou pas ?  
  
- Bien sur...  
  
Gojo regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner en marmonnant un " Comme avant... " avant de se tourner nonchalamment vers son adversaire. Le type n'avait pas l'air content qu'un étranger lui pique toutes ces conquêtes du coup et il se jura intérieurement de se venger aux cartes... Mais cela ne se passa pas comme il l'avait prévu, en effet, si Gojo gagna la première partie, il gagna celles d'après allant jusqu'à regagner le bénéfice de la journée de cet homme.  
  
- Tss...Baka...C'est ça, vot'champion les filles ?  
  
- Non !!! Notre champion c'est toi Gojo-san !!! S'écrièrent les filles en cœur.  
  
- Grrr !!! Arrête ça !!! T'as triché !!!  
  
- Hnn...Mauvais joueur en plus !!! Tsss...Baaaka !!!  
  
Soudain, le regard de braise du demi youkai fut attiré par une longue veste blanche et une coupe en brosse facilement reconnaissable. Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la porte...  
  
- Hé... Où vas-tu, Gojo-san ?  
  
- J'dois partir... Bye les filles... Pleurs pas mec !!!  
  
Ignorant son adversaire vert de rage, il sortit ayant juste le temps de voir la silhouette tourner au coin de la rue. Courant presque, il la rejoignit.  
  
- Hn... Doku..., commença-t-il.  
  
N'obtenant aucune réponse, il attendit quelques instants le suivant toujours. Puis, ce silence l'énervant, il le dépassa et se campa devant lui.  
  
- ... Jyen !!!  
  
Cette fois, l'interpellé leva la tête surpris.  
  
- Ah, c'est toi, qu'est-ce t'as ?  
  
- Moi rien... Par contre, un oni-chan de ma connaissance à des blems de cœur alors...  
  
- Bon ça va ! Aide-moi au lieu de te moquer !!!  
  
- D'accord, d'accord, t'énerve pas... Ton frangin va t'aider, tu vas voir...  
  
Hakuryu n'étant toujours pas remis, les deux frères avaient pris l'habitude de se rencontrer le soir... Ces soirs là, ils parlaient, pas forcément DU problème de Doku mais de tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés... Gojo ne parlait pourtant pas beaucoup de lui, laissant à Doku le soin de lui expliquer comment il avait rencontrer Kogaiji...le développement de leur amitié...etc.... Il avait dit à son frère qu'il savait qui s'était le premier soir et depuis il pouvait aborder le sujet sans problème du genre : Doku rougit, bafouille et Gojo se met à rire...  
  
Ce soir là pourtant, Doku ne partit pas seul du château. En effet, Ririn, qui avait déjà remarqué les absences de Doku se mit dans la tête de savoir ce qu'il faisait tous les soirs... Elle le suivit donc, jusqu'à son entrée dans le bar... Là, alors qu'elle allait s'approcher, elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se tournant, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Yaone. Elle avait vu aussi et entraînant Ririn à sa suite, elle retourna au château.  
  
Kogaiji s'étant aperçut de l'absence de ses amis lui demanda un rapport après que celle-ci eu envoyer Ririn au lit avec un énorme gâteau à la crème...  
  
- Kogaiji-sama, j'étais en train de chercher Ririn-sama quand j'ai vu Dokugakugi-san entrer dans le bar de cette ville...vous savez celle...  
  
- Peu importe ! Que faisait-il là-bas ?  
  
- Je...Je ne sais pas, Kogaiji-sama...Gomen...Mais Ririn-sama m'a appris que cela faisait une semaine que Dokugakugi-San y passe ses nuits...  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
- Euh...Kogaiji-sama...  
  
- Laisse, je m'en occupe !!!  
  
- Bien Kogaiji-sama...  
  
Kogaiji partit en trombe laissant Yaone à ses pensées... " C'est bizarre, se dit-elle, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose... " A ce moment, la voix de Kogaiji s'éleva du bout du couloir :  
  
- ...Et veille bien sur Ririn pendant mon absence !!!  
  
- Ah...voila ce qu'il manquait, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.  
  
Kogaiji s'en alla vers le village qu'avait évoqué la jeune fille.  
  
Doku, après avoir vérifier que Gojo n'était pas déjà dans le bar en était ressorti pour faire le point. A ce moment, un drôle de type s'était approché de lui et avait entamé la conversation. Il faut dire que ce dernier faisait la conversation pour deux Doku affichant un air absent mais heureux (on se demande à quoi il pense !!!).  
  
Depuis qu'il sait ce que je ressens pour lui on s'entend de mieux en mieux, Gojo et moi ... c'est bien on se croirait revenu des années en arrière, lorsque nous vivions encore ensemble, avant ma rencontre avec Kô ... ah Kô ... je n'oublierais jamais le jour où on s'est rencontré tout les deux, j'étais désespéré, il faut dire que je venais de tuer ma mère ce qui, bien sur, ne rend pas le moins du monde joyeux, laissant ma jeune frère derrière moi ... j'étais seul et n'avais plus de famille ... enfin il y avait bien Gojo mais il était loin, je pense que c'étais mieux pour lui de ne pas être avec un meurtrier pour le moment ... Quand on voit ce qu'il est devenu ... C'est quelqu'un de bien ... donc je t'ai rencontré et tu m'as proposé de travailler pour toi... je n'ai pu qu'accepter ... Je ne l'ai jamais regretter et ne le ferais jamais ... ma nouvelle vie me convient .. Oui car je peux te voir sourire, t'amuser avec Ririn ... te voir vivre tout simplement, je peux même t'aider ...  
  
Kogaiji arriva sur ces entrefaites. Voyant la scène, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il sentit la rage lui monter au cerveau... " Mais il le drague, ma parole ! pensa-t-il avec colère " Se retournant, il s'en alla rapidement, n'ayant pas le temps de voir Gojo déboucher de la rue de droite. Pour ce dernier l'aperçut et remarqua qu'il avait l'air... " ...furax ! Pourquoi ? pensa le demi youkai " Puis regardant vers son frère, il comprit. Se frappant la tête en la secouant légèrement, il murmura :  
  
- C'est pas vrai ! Je vais être obligé de l'aider, il est vraiment pas doué ! A suivre............... 


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteurs : Hina Maxwell et Selann Yui   
  
Titre : Comment m'y prendre ?   
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Hina : Les personnages de Saiyuki sont à moi... Tralala... Rien qu'à moi... Quelle Chance !!!  
  
Selann : Euh... Tu sûre de toi, là ?  
  
Hina : Bien sûr !!! Ils sont à nous !!! ( ton catégorique )  
  
Selann : Ils sont à moi aussi ?  
  
Hina : Ouaip !  
  
Selann : Trooooooop cool !!! ( Commençant à chanter joyeusement : ) Ils sont à nous... Ils sont à nous... Ils sont à nous...  
  
Hina : Viiiiiiiiiiii , à nous toutes seules !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La porte s'ouvre et Goku entre... Il se met à secouer les deux pauvres auteures pour les faire revenir à un état plus normal ( à moins que ce ne soit des cas désespérés !!! ).  
  
Goku : On est pas à vous les filles...  
  
Gojo : Gomen les filles...  
  
Hina et Selann , revenant à la dure réalité : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn !!!!!!!! C'est po juste !!!  
  
Hakkai : Mâ... Mâ... Faut pas pleurer comme ça, vous nous avez emprunté pour cette histoire, c'est déjà pas mal , non ?  
  
Selann, séchant ses larmes : Alors , on...  
  
Hina : ... Peut dire que vous êtes à nous pour cette histoire ?  
  
Hakkai : Hai...  
  
Hina et Selann : YES !!!  
  
Gojo : Hakkai, t'es sûr de toi , là ? Moi, j'le sens mal...  
  
Hakkai : Que peut-il nous arriver ?  
  
Goku : Ben... Deathfic, tu connais ?  
  
Hakkai : Oups... Pensais plus à ça moi !!!  
  
Sanzo, flingue pointé sur les auteures : Me faites pas souffrir !!! Hein ?  
  
Hina et Selann , avec un regard de petit ange très innocent qui n'a aucune idée dérrière la tête : Nous... Vous faire souffrir... Non... Jamais ça nous viendrait à l'idée...  
  
Gojo : J'le sens de plus en plus mal ce truc...  
  
Genre : Yaoi   
  
Couple :  
  
Selann avec les chibi-eyes : Et là ? On peut leur dire ? On peut ? Hein ? Dis... On peut ?  
  
Hina, immunisée contre les chibi-eyes à force d'habitude : Non pas encore... De toute façon, ils doivent bien s'en douter... Ca se précise... C'est tout ce qu'on peut dire...  
  
Hina et Selann : BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!   
  
Indications avant lecture : Les pensées des personnages sont en italiques et (entre parenthèses, ce sont les commentaires des auteurs). Je suis pas tout à fait sur que cela marche vraiment, ff.net a modifié quelque peu ce genre de chose, gomen.  
  
Chapitre 2   
Ko n'en revenait pas... Doku... Son meilleur ami... Son bras droit... Il sortait en douce... Pour retrouver... Un homme ! Ce n'était pas le fait que ce soit un homme qui le dérangeait ... Non, il n'était pas du genre à juger ses amis... Ce qui le dérangeait c'était autre chose... Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état alors ? Pourtant Doku n'était pas le genre à aller dans les bars pour... Non pas du tout ce genre... Mais alors... Son frère ! Mais oui bien sur c'est ça !C'était bien le genre de son frère !!! C'est ça, son frère... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Gojo n'était même pas là... « Mon pauvre Ko, tu racontes n'importe quoi et en plus tu te parles à toi- même !!! Ca va plus du tout... pensa-t-il » Ce faisant, il se laissa glisser le long d'un arbre afin de se remettre les idées en place. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive en ce moment ? Je ne comprend plus rien ... et pourquoi toute cette colère ? et puis il y a cet autre sentiment ... mais qu'est-ce que c'est ... je ... n'arrive pas le définir .... Mais pourtant je connais ce sentiment .. aurais-je peur de savoir ce qu'il est ? Non, c'est ridicule, je n'aurais pas peur d'un simple sentiment ! Et voilà que je recommence à me parler à moi-même !!!  
  
  
- Baka !  
  
- Qu'est-ce t'as ? Demanda Doku, étonné par le hurlement de son  
frère.  
  
- Qui t'es toi ? Demanda le type visiblement mécontent.  
  
- Son petit frère ! Répondit Gojo en appuyant sur les mots.  
  
- Ah ! Fit le type avec soulagement.  
  
- Espèce de baka ! S'écria encore Gojo à l'encontre de son  
frère.  
  
- Mais quoi ? Demanda innocemment (pas mal ça, non ?) Doku.  
  
- Ma parole, t'as rien remarqué ? S'exclama Gojo.  
  
- Euh... Essaya le type.  
  
- Urusai baka yaro !!!!! Hurla Gojo  
  
- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce... S'indigna le type.  
  
- Casse-toi mec, laisse-nous !!!  
  
- Pas question, comment oses-tu ?  
  
- J'ose et en plus j'te dis d'te casser !!!  
  
- Non... Répondit le type nullement effrayé par le ton de Gojo.  
  
Ce dernier se sentit défier par le regard de ce type et, pas aider par son frère ahuri par la scène, il se décida à agir. Et bien je crois que je vais être obliger de faire quelque chose sinon on y sera encore demain !!! pff ... ah il fait moins le malin maintenant ... ben pourquoi tu deviens si blanc, mec ? aahahah ...  
  
- Euh, ben...finalement, je...Je... Je vais partir... A plus les mecs,  
murmura le type sur le front duquel perlaient de grosses gouttes de  
sueur.  
  
- Ouais... Bonne idée... A plus... Répondit Gojo avec un sourire  
carnassier.  
  
Le type partit docilement. Faut dire que menacer par la proximité d'une lame de Shakujo contre sa gorge, il n'avait pas trop le choix...  
  
- Tu m'expliques, Gojo...  
  
- Ce type te draguait !  
  
- ... Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? J'ai rien vu moi ...(  
et oui il est pas très observateur notre petit Doku ! )  
  
- T'es bouché où quoi ... Il te draguait... Monsieur se faisait  
draguer et Monsieur ne s'en apercevait pas... Et Monsieur ne s'est pas  
aperçut non plus qu'un « certaine personne » que Monsieur aime bien...  
Enfin bref, « il » t'a vu avec l'autre type !!!  
  
Après ce flot de paroles, Gojo entraîna son frère vers les sous bois où avaient disparu Kogaiji. Il espérait que celui-ci ne serait pas encore partit et que Doku serait présentable parce que là, il avait vraiment l'air débile et ressemblait de plus en plus au Saru.  
  
Gojo l'entraîna dans la direction qu'avait prise Kogaiji. Il espérait être arrivé à temps pour recoller les morceaux car il était sur d'avoir vu les traits de Kogaiji tendus par la colère... Et pourquoi serait-il en colère si ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait surpris son bras droit avec un autre homme... Gojo ne voyait que cette explication, bien sur il était aussi probable que Kogaiji soit en colère parce que ce même bras droit était sorti sans le lui dire mais Gojo refusait cette possibilité, plein d'espoir... On ne pouvait pas dire que Doku était confiant comme lui. En effet, depuis qu'il avait compris la dernière phrase de Gojo, il s'apitoyait sur son sort...  
  
« Il » m'a vu ?! C'est pas vrai il fallait que ce soit lui qui vienne et qui voit ça ... mais qu'est-ce qu'il va penser maintenant ? Je suis sur qu'il s'est imaginé que moi et .. cet homme ... on ... mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas .. ce type je l'avais à peine remarquer, je pensait encore à « toi » ... ce que c'est compliqué ... et si on ne le trouvait pas ? Et si il croyait que j'étais avec ce mec ? Non .. je ne préfère même pas y penser ... j'ai trop peur de sa réaction .. quelle ironie moi qui est tuée ma mère et tant d'autres d'avoir peur de « sa » réaction ... vraiment risible, voilà ce que tu es devenu Dokugakuji : risible .... Et pourtant si tu savais ce que je ressent .. que ferais-tu ? Nous sommes amis ça je le sais mais suis-je seulement « ça » pour toi ou me vois-tu autrement ? J'en viens à douter qu'un jour mes entiments soient partagés .. mais j'espère, toujours, malgré tout ... Ne dit-on pas que « l'espoir fait vivre » ? Je préfère m'accrocher à cet espoir, même si il est faux, même si est faible, même si il peut s'envoler en un instant ... je veux y croire .. mais que vas-tu penser de ce soir ?  
  
Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver Ko. Celui-ci était assis contre un arbre et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Au bruit des pas, il se leva rapidement, sur le qui-vive. Reconnaissant les deux hommes qui s'avançaient vers lui, il se détendit. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, Gojo entama la conversation.  
  
- Bon... J'te laissa Oni-chan, t'as plu besoin de moi, je pense  
alors...bye bye...J'vous laisse seuls, j'ai horreur de tenir la  
chandelle !!!  
  
- Qu...Quoi ?! Hé..., Commença Doku dont le teint mat était passé  
au rouge pivoine.  
  
Mais Gojo s'éloignait déjà en secouant négligemment la main en signe d'au revoir. Toujours le même, pensa Doku avec amusement. Les deux Youkais, restants seuls, un silence gêné s'installa.  
  
- Je...Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir pas dit que je venais ici  
mais...  
  
- C'est pas mes affaires !!! Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton  
temps libre... Ca ne me regarde absolument pas, interrompit Ko avec  
froideur. Mais pourquoi suis-je si froid tout à coup avec lui ...  
  
- Mais, Ko...  
  
- Rentrons, les nuits sont fraîches en cette saison, il  
commence à faire froid !  
  
- Bien, j'ai laissé mon dragon près du village, je vais le  
chercher et je te rejoins...  
  
- ...J'ai laissé le mien avec...Allons-y !  
  
- Oui.  
  
Les deux youkais se dirigèrent donc vers le village mais, au moment où ils allaient enfourcher leurs dragons, une énorme explosion se produisit. Le souffle violent provoqué par celle-ci les projeta un peu plus loin au milieu des débris calcinés de la ville.  
  
Rouvrant péniblement les yeux, Ko ne vit rien que des ruines fumantes dernières traces de la maison qui s'élevait à cet endroit peu de temps avant. Son corps était endolori par l'atterrissage plutôt brusque auquel il avait eu droit mais il ne pensait pas être sérieusement blessé. Se relevant péniblement, il s'approcha du lieu de l'explosion et se trouva nez à nez avec un groupe de monstre à la solde du professeur Nî. En effet, une dizaine de youkai faisaient face au groupe de Sanzo et l'on pouvait voir que deux d'entre eux utilisaient des explosifs souvent vu qu'ils en portaient un grand nombre à leurs ceintures.  
  
- Ca va, Gojo ? Demanda Hakkai en se penchant vers son ami  
visiblement sonné.  
  
- Tss... Ils m'ont bien eu... J'revenais de faire un tour quand ils  
m'ont attaqués !!!  
  
- Ne bouge pas, je vais te soigner...  
  
- Tss... Doucement ça fait mal !!! Gémit Gojo en grimaçant.  
  
- C'était juste pour voir si tu jouais pas la comédie !!!  
  
- BAKA SARU !!!!  
  
- URUSAI ! Goku vient là et occupe toi d'eux !  
  
- Haaaaaï Sanzo ! Répondit le saru en souriant.  
  
- Et grouille-toi, j'suis fatigué... J'ai envie de rentrer pour  
dormir !  
  
- Hé, le moine, tu nous sous-estimes !!! C'est pas ce gamin qui  
va pouvoir nous battre !!!!  
  
- Vous croyez... commença Sanzo.  
  
- Né !!! Mais les mecs... C'est vous qui le sous-estimez ! Niaisa  
Gojo  
  
- On vous aura prévenu au moins... Avoua Hakkai en souriant.  
  
Kogaiji se mit à sourire face à l'attitude du groupe de youkais. Ils étaient très surs d'eux et pourtant, ils savaient qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids. La force de Goku était impressionnante et ses compagnons en étaient parfaitement conscient et ils avaient confiance en lui pour régler cette histoire.  
  
« ...Et ils ont raison, Goku en aura bientôt fini avec eux... Pensa-t-il en souriant.C'est amusant de voir à quel point ils sont soudés même si certains préferais mourir que de l'avouer ...de vrais amis, malgré tout, leurs milieux, leurs goûts, leurs caractères .. si éloigné mais tellement proche à la fois ... ça me fait penser à Doku .. nos milieux sont différents, nos caractère, beaucoup de choses pourraient nous éloinger et pourtant ... » Il faut dire que le groupe de Sanzo s'éloignait déjà laissant la rue silencieuse criblée de cratères dus aux explosions. Hakkai avait soigné Gojo mais celui-ci se tenait tout de même les cotes. Elles étaient sûrement mâchées mais rien de grave, il était inutile de fatiguer Hakkai pour ça. Celui-ci ayant déjà soigné Hakuryu ainsi qu'ayant protégé ses amis avec son dôme d'énergie, il était à la limite de l'épuisement. Il ne restait plus aucune trace des hommes de Nî, Goku les avait tous tués. Justement, celui- ci murmurait déçu :  
  
- Hé Sanzo, c'est pas juste...  
  
- Nani ?  
  
- ...Ils étaient même pas forts !!!  
  
- Baka, tu voulais être blessé ?  
  
- Nan mais... Et puis d'abord j'suis jamais blessé, c'est  
toujours toi !!!  
  
- Nani ? Répliqua Sanzo avec colère.  
  
- Ben si, j'ai raison, tu...  
  
Paf !!! Un coup du célèbre baffeur s'abattit sur le crâne de Goku.  
  
- Mais euh !!!!!!! Commença celui-ci en gémissant.  
  
Ce n'était vraiment que le début. En effet, le saru, non satisfait apparemment d'avoir énerver Sanzo continua la série par une longue lamentation. Celle-ci fut interrompue par une volée de coups de baffeur et par « urusai !!! » exaspéré.  
  
Kogaiji les regarda s'éloigner puis il se mit soudain à courir vers l'endroit ou il avait laissé les dragons.  
  
- Doku ! Doku ! T'es où ? Réponds-moi... Oh Doku, cria-t-il avec  
inquiétude.  
  
Il cherchait désespérément son ami et finit par le découvrir non loin de là allongé sous un arbre. Il était inconscient et d'après la tache rouge se trouvait sur le tronc de l'arbre, il avait du le heurter violement. Du sang coulait de son bras qui devait être brisé et une entaille au niveau de son front saignait abondement. Kogaiji se précipita auprès de son ami et le souleva doucement. Après avoir examiné son bras, il comprit que son ami s'était protégé tant bien que mal et qu'il avait heurté l'arbre sur son bras.  
  
- Doku, réveille-toi !!! supplia-t-il avec angoisse.  
  
Mais le youkai ne se réveillait pas. Au comble de l'inquiétude, Ko repensa soudain à quelque chose : Hakkai soignant Gojo dans la rue.  
  
- Il pourra sûrement faire quelque chose ! Pensa-t-il à haute  
voix.  
  
Reposant doucement Doku dans l'herbe, il s'éloigna rapidement vers l'auberge où logeaient ses ennemis. Il y rentra précipitamment, demanda dans quelle chambre se trouvait Hakkai et s'y précipita. Ouvrant la porte sans frapper, il s'arrêta tout à coup. La chambre était plongé dans le noir où seule la lumière de la lune éclairait les quelques meubles. Il y avait deux lits. Au bout de l'un d'eux, Hakuryu dormait roulé en boule. Kogaiji en déduisit que l'homme qui y dormait était Hakkai. Il se dirigea vers lui mais une voix s'éleva soudain. Se tournant vers la fenêtre, il y vit Gojo en train de fumer tout en le regardant.  
  
- Que lui veux-tu ? Répéta ce dernier.  
  
- J'ai...Doku en a besoin...  
  
- Doku ?!  
  
- Oui...Il...a été blessé et...  
  
- Ce... Ce n'est pas toi qui as envoyé ces hommes tout à  
l'heure ?  
  
- Non, c'étaient les hommes de Nî...  
  
- Nî, c'est... Blessé, Doku a été blessé !!!  
  
- Oui et... assez gravement je crois !!!  
  
- Hakkai, réveille-toi...  
  
- Je sais... J'ai entendu...  
  
- Ah !!!  
  
- Allons-y, décréta Hakkai en se levant.  
  
- Ou...Oui, bafouilla Kogaiji.  
  
- Où est-il ?  
  
- Je vais vous y conduire...  
  
- Bien.  
  
Kogaiji sortit, suivit de Hakkai et de Gojo inquiet. Penché au dessus de Doku, Hakkai se concentra. Une lumière verte enveloppa le blessé et les blessures de celui-ci disparurent. Des gouttes sueur perlaient sur le front d'Hakkai lorsqu'il releva la tête.  
  
- Désolé, je ne peux pas faire plus, je suis trop fatigué... J'ai  
réduit sa fracture au bras et cela ne s'apparente maintenant plus qu'a  
une simple foulure... Les petites égratignures et autres « bobos » ont  
disparus...  
  
- Merci... Euh... Quand se réveillera-t-il ?  
  
- Normalement dans quelques heures mais je ne peux pas dire ne  
sachant pas la violence du choc qu'il a subi...  
  
- C'est pas grave, merci quand même... Je vais le ramener au  
château et l'y coucher pour qu'il se repose...  
  
Kogaiji hissa Doku sur le dos du dragon avant de s'installer derrière lui afin de le maintenir droit. Alors qu'il allait s'envoler, Gojo lui demanda :  
  
- Je... Tu me donneras des nouvelles ?  
  
- Ou...Oui... J'espère qu'il vous les donnera lui-même...  
  
- Oui... Au fait...  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- ... Prenez soin de lui et ne le faites pas souffrir, s'il vous  
plait...  
  
- Qu...Que veux-tu dire ?  
  
- Tout simplement que vous êtes la personne qui compte le plus  
pour lui aujourd'hui alors...  
  
- J'ai compris ! Coupa Ko  
  
- Merci...  
  
- De quoi ?  
  
- ...De t'occuper de lui !  
  
- De rien... Au revoir !!!  
  
- A plus... Tu viens Hakkai...  
  
- Hai...  
  
Soutenant son ami épuisé, Gojo regarda le dragon disparaître vers l'ouest. Malgré tout tu es et restera toujours mon frère, Doku .. Jien Gojo sourit en pensant à son frère et en espérant qu'il serait heureux, il le méritait. Puis ils rentrèrent à l'auberge et, sans se déshabiller, ils s'écroulèrent sur leurs lits et tombèrent dans un sommeil réparateur...  
  
Quelque part à l'ouest, au château de Hoto, Kogaiji atterrissait. Des gardes étaient venus voir s'il avait besoin d'aide pour porter Doku car celui-ci semblait mal en point. Il ne s'était pas réveillé et son visage était très pale vu la quantité importante de sang qu'il avait perdu. Kogaiji le fit installé dans son appartement afin de pouvoir le veiller. Yaone arriva anxieuse.  
  
- Kogaiji-sama, j'ai appris que... Oh c'est donc vrai, Dokugakuji-  
san est blessé !  
  
- Oui, mais va t'occuper de Ririn, je vais attendre son  
réveil !  
  
- Bien, Kogaiji-sama...  
  
Elle allait refermer la porte quand elle demanda :  
  
- Kogaiji-sama ?  
  
- Hum...  
  
- Co...Comment est-ce arrivé ?  
  
- Nous allions rentrer, je venais de le retrouver... Un groupe de  
Nî a attaqué le groupe de Sanzo... Une explosion... Nous fumes projeter  
pour le souffle qu'elle a dégager... En me réveillant je suis allé voir  
qui en était l'auteur... Je n'ai même pas vérifier s'il allait bien  
avant... Je voulais juste savoir qui... Et puis... Je l'ai retrouvé... Il avait  
une vilaine fracture ouverte au bras... alors j'ai demandé à Hakkai de le  
soigner... Mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang... J'aurais du d'abord  
m'occuper de lui...  
  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Oni-chan ! Murmura Ririn en regardant  
son frère.  
  
- C'est vrai, vous ne pouviez pas savoir... Ajouta Yaone.  
  
- Mais...  
  
- Arrête de t'apitoyer et réfléchis, Oni-chan...  
  
- Réfléchir ?! A quoi ?  
  
- Réfléchis, c'est tout !!! Tu viens Yaone-san, c'est l'heure  
du p'tit déj', j'ai faim...  
  
- Oui Ririn-sama...  
  
La jeune fille ne pouvait de toute façon pas faire autrement, Ririn la tirait vers la cuisine en riant.  
  
Kogaiji se retrouva seul au chevet de son ami.  
  
Réfléchir... Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Elle veux que je réfléchisse mais sur quoi ? Je vois vraiment pas où elle veut en venir...Vraiment parfois on dirait qu'elle ne pense qu'à son estomac et à s'amuser mais l'instant d'après elle se montre mature... J'ai du mal à la cerner, je la connais par cœur et pourtant elle arrive à m'étonner encore ...Je ...j'ai l'impression...qu'elle sait une chose que je ne sais pas ... qu'elle voit quelque chose mais quoi ? Oh !!! Ca m'énerve, comment veut-elle que je réfléchisse alors que Doku est dans cet état !!! C'es impossible, je ne peux penser qu'à lui ...A moins que... Serait-ce possible que... Oh !!!  
  
Après cet éclair de génie, il se mit à espérer le prochain réveil de son ami, il avait tant de chose à éclaircir... Réveille toi, je t'en prie ...  
  
A suivre ....  
  
Doku ton boudeur : Hé ! Pourquoi je suis dans cet état moi ...  
  
Hina : C'est rien voyons ... enfin presque rien ....  
  
Doku : Ouai ben ça se voit que c'est pas toi ...  
  
Selann : Arrête de bouder c'est pas si grave  
  
Doku : Mouai ...  
  
Gojo : J'vous l'avais dit que je le sentais mal ce truc ...  
  
Hina et Selann : Mais non voyons !!  
  
Sanzô, avec son flingue qu'il sort d'on ne sait où : Allez ça suffit, review !!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteurs : Hina Maxwell et Selann Yui Titre : Comment m'y prendre ? Disclaimer :  
  
Hina : Les personnages de Saiyuki sont à moi... Tralala... Rien qu'à moi... Quelle Chance !!!  
  
Selann : Euh... Tu sûre de toi, là ?  
  
Hina : Bien sûr !!! Ils sont à nous !!! ( ton catégorique )  
  
Selann : Ils sont à moi aussi ?  
  
Hina : Ouaip !  
  
Selann : Trooooooop cool !!! ( Commencant à chanter joyeusement : ) Ils sont à nous... Ils sont à nous... Ils sont à nous...  
  
Hina : Viiiiiiiiiiii , à nous toutes seules !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La porte s'ouvre et Goku entre... Il se met à secouer les deux pauvres auteures pour les faire revenir à un état plus normal ( à moins que ce ne soit des cas désespérés !!! ).  
  
Goku : On est pas à vous les filles...  
  
Gojo : Gomen les filles...  
  
Hina et Selann , revenant à la dure réalité : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn !!!!!!!! C'est po juste !!!  
  
Hakkai : Mâ... Mâ... Faut pas pleurer comme ça, vous nous avez emprunté pour cette histoire, c'est déjà pas mal , non ?  
  
Selann, séchant ses larmes : Alors , on...  
  
Hina : ... Peut dire que vous êtes à nous pour cette histoire ?  
  
Hakkai : Hai...  
  
Hina et Selann : YES !!!  
  
Gojo : Hakkai, t'es sûr de toi , là ? Moi, j'le sens mal...  
  
Hakkai : Que peut-il nous arriver ?  
  
Goku : Ben... Deathfic, tu connais ?  
  
Hakkai : Oups... Pensais plus à ça moi !!!  
  
Sanzo, flingue pointé sur les auteures : Me faites pas souffrir !!! Hein ?  
  
Hina et Selann , avec un regard de petit ange très innocent qui n'a aucune idée dérrière la tête : Nous... Vous faire souffrir... Non... Jamais ça nous viendrait à l'idée...  
  
Gojo : J'le sens de plus en plus mal ce truc... Genre : Yaoi Couple :  
  
Hina : Cette fois , c'est clair...  
  
Selann : Ouais... Cette fois, c'est bien parti pour...  
  
Hina : Completement d'accord ma chère mais... Bon , j'dis rien...  
  
Hina et Selann : BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!! Indications avant lecture : Les pensées des personnages sont en entre «... » et (entre parenthèses, ce sont les commentaires des auteurs).  
  
Chapitre 3   
Cela faisait quatre heures qu'il était rentré avec Doku inconscient et il veillait toujours ce dernier. Assis près du lit de son ami, Ko le regardait avec inquiétude. « Mais quand vas-tu te réveiller Doku ? »  
  
Kogaiji-sama ?!  
  
Oui, répondit-il avec lassitude.  
  
Vous devriez vous reposer...Je vais prendre votre place...  
  
Non...Je reste ici... Va lui préparer la potion dont tu m'as parlé au cas où il se réveille...  
  
Mais...  
  
C un ordre !  
  
Bi...Bien Kogaiji-sama...J'y vais...  
  
La jeune youkai s'éloigna donc vers son laboratoire. Elle n'avait pas été blessée par le ton de son maître, elle savait qu'il était inquiet. Toute à ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention aux produits qu'elle mélangea et cela se fit ressentir bien vite. En effet, le mélange provoqua une explosion assez puissante qui, par le souffle qu'elle dégagea, projeta Yaone contre le mur. Le heurtant violemment, elle s'assomma et tomba lourdement à terre.  
  
Non loin de là, Kogaiji fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un « boom » retentissant. Par un curieux pressentiment, il sut tout de suite d'où ça venait et il se précipita vers le laboratoire. Ouvrant la porte, il se retrouva dans un nuage opaque approchant du vert. Se baissant afin de respirer le moins possible ce...cet...ce gaz, il vit Yaone inconsciente. Au comble de l'inquiétude, il souleva doucement la jeune fille et l'emmena dans sa chambre.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est encore passé ? ... Ce n'est vraiment pas la journée, j'espère qu'elle n'a rien... rah, je lui ai dit cent fois de faire attention avec ces potions mais bon Yaone reste Yaone... Tiens bon on va vite te soigner... » il entra dans sa chambre tout à ses pensées. Au moment où Ko disparaissait, Doku ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Faisant un bilan de la situation dans les brumes recouvrant son cerveau, il décida de se rendormir afin d'éviter à la pièce de tourner... « Un peu de repos me fera le plus grand bien... » Il ne vit pas Ko traverser la pièce en portant Yaone. Celle-ci fut installé dans la chambre de son maître et celui-ci s'assit à son chevet.  
  
« Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas respirer ce gaz...pensait-il avec inquiétude, j'espère que les gardes vont être discret quand à la présence de Yaone dans ma chambre... Je l'aurais bien mis dans la petite chambre si... Oh Doku...Yaone... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »  
  
Oniiiiiiiii-chan !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quoi Ririn...Va t'occuper de Doku veux-tu ?  
  
Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...........  
  
Et la petite youkai, ne formalisant pas de ce renvoi, sortit joyeusement sous le regard tendre de son frère. Ririn s'assit près de Doku qui se réveillait tout à fait.  
  
Ah t'es réveillé !  
  
Ou...Ouais... répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse, ça fait un p'tit moment...Mais ma tête tournait...  
  
Ah ! Un p'tit moment...Tu sais peut être alors...  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Pourquoi Yaone-san est dans le lit d'Oni-chan ?  
  
Qu...Dans...le...lit...de... « Hein, qu'est que c'est cette histoire ?! »  
  
Ouais... elle dort, elle a l'air fatigué...  
  
...Ah... « Je vois... »  
  
...Et Oni-chan est près d'elle et...  
  
Hein ?  
  
Ben quoi ?  
  
Rien... Et ?  
  
Et il est fatigué...  
  
Qu...Euh Ririn ?  
  
Haiiiii  
  
Est-ce que tu peux me laisser dormir...je recommence à voir double...  
  
Bien sur Do-chan...  
  
La petite youkai s'en alla joyeusement et Doku referma les yeux avec amertume.  
  
« Ils sont ensembles... J'avais déjà quelques doutes mais là...J'ai toujours espéré que... J'avais l'impression qu'il la considérait comme Ririn, comme une sorte de deuxième petite sœur...Je me suis fait des idées... Bah, c'est normal après tout, ils se connaissent bien et depuis un certain temps déjà il a confiance en elle et elle a toute confiance en lui... J'aurais dû le voir bien plus tôt mais j'ai préféré fermer les yeux ...» Pensa-t-il tristement avant de se rendormir.  
  
Dans la chambre de Ko, Yaone se réveillait.  
  
Ko... Kogaiji-sama ?!  
  
Ca va ? Tu es dans ma chambre...ajouta-t-il en voyant l'incompréhension dans les yeux de la jeune fille.  
  
Je...Je... Je me souviens plus...  
  
Ca a explosé, tu as été assommé je pense...  
  
Ah...et Doku ?  
  
Il...J'ne sais pas ... Repose-toi, j'y vais...  
  
Mais...  
  
Tu te reposes ! Dit-il en détachant chaque mot.  
  
Bi...Bien, Kogaiji-sama.  
  
Kogaiji sortit, laissant la jeune fille se reposer. Entrant dans la chambre où dormait Doku, il s'installa à son chevet comme il l'avait fait depuis qu'il l'avait ramené. Il fut bien content de remarquer la teinte presque habituelle de la peau de son ami. Elle avait perdue cette pâleur excessive due à la perte de sang et son souffle régulier respirait le bien être. Malgré tout son inquiétude persistait, en effet, personne ne l'ayant prévenu, il ne savait pas que Doku s'était réveillé et il le croyait dans le coma. Posant son menton sur ses mains jointes, il fixa les moindres détails du visage mat : le front volontaire, le menton viril, les marques bleues mettant en valeur la peau mate. Contrairement à son habitude, son visage était décontracté et reposé comme jamais il ne l'avait vu. Et soudain, Kogaiji ne put résister, rapprochant doucement son visage de celui de Doku, il l'embrassa. Relevant la tête, il devint cramoisi et il bénit les dieux que Doku ne se soit pas réveillé. Il vérifia de nouveau et découvrit un fin sourire étirant les lèvres du blessé. Se rasseyant près du lit, il finit par s'y endormir. Dés l'aube, un de ses hommes vint le réveiller.  
  
Kogaiji-sama !!! Kogaiji-sama !!!  
  
Hum...Oui, répondit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.  
  
Kogaiji-sama, Gyokumen Koshu vous demande...  
  
Bien, j'irais dans la matinée...  
  
Excusez Kogaiji-sama, mais le messager a dit immédiatement ...  
  
...Ah...Bon ben...  
  
Allez-y Kogaiji-sama, je vais m'occuper de Dokugakugi-san, intervint Yaone.  
  
Me...Merci, bredouilla-t-il avant de suivre le garde visiblement gêné d'avoir eu à dérangé son maître.  
  
Yaone resta donc au chevet de Doku. Celui-ci se réveilla bientôt en ayant faim. La jeune youkai lui prépara donc à manger. Alors qu'elle revenait avec le repas, un garde entra.  
  
Yaone...  
  
Hai.  
  
Kogaiji-sama te demande...  
  
Hai...Pourquoi ?  
  
Une mission que lui a confié Gyokumen Koshu...  
  
Allons-y Yaone...interrompit Doku déjà en train de s'habiller.  
  
C'est que Kogaiji-sama a précisé Yaone seule, il sait que tu es blessé...  
  
Ah...Bon ben...A toute à l'heure...  
  
Hai...A tout à l'heure Dokugakugi-san...  
  
La jeune youkai allait suivre le garde quand Doku la rappela.  
  
Euh, Yaone...  
  
Hai ?  
  
Pourrais-tu me laisser mon p'tit déj' ?  
  
Euh...Bien sur...Tiens...  
  
En effet, elle allait partir avec le repas qu'elle avait préparé. Quand elle fut partit, Doku se mit à déprimer. Il n'était pas vraiment jaloux de Yaone mais il aurait tant voulu aller avec Ko, c'était toujours lui qui l'accompagnait pour les missions. « Enfin c'était normal après, il essayait peut être de se ménager des moments seuls avec elle... » Doku comprenait les sentiments de Ko pour sa subalterne, ils étaient normaux. « Je les comprend mais ça fait si mal, c'est si douloureux... Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais si mal, je suis heureux pour lui mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de souffrir... j'aurais aimé être à la place de Yaone, ça c'est certain... » Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la porte ouverte à la volée laissant le passage à Ko visiblement pressé.  
  
Ah Doku t'es enfin réveillé ! Tu m'as fait peur...  
  
Ah...Ah bon ? « Je lui ai fait peur ?! » ( ben ouais comme Doku croit que Ko et Yaone sont ensemble, ils se posent des questions ! )  
  
Bien sur...  
  
Doku n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il était vraiment inquiet, il le voyait dans ses yeux. Cette pensée fit remonter son moral en flèche et ce n'est que quand il vit l'air gêné de Ko que Doku s'alarma.  
  
Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
Eh bien... Gyokumen m'envoie chercher le sutra mais...il se passe des choses bizarres au château alors...enfin bref...j'emmène Yaone , ça fait plus crédible...Je remercierais Hakkai pour toi...et Gojo...et...euh...Onegai...  
  
Hai...  
  
...Prends bien soin de t...Ririn...Je m'inquiètes...  
  
Tu...Tu peux me faire confiance, il ne lui arrivera rien...  
  
Arigato Doku...  
  
Sur ce, Ko ressortit rapidement laissant Doku à sa deception.  
  
« Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il s'inquiétait mais pour sa sœur...J'ai été bête de croire que je pouvais représenter quelque chose pour lui...A part, un de ses hommes...son bras droit obéissant et respectueux...Voila ce que je suis pour lui...son homme de main en qui il a confiance...presque son ami ! pensa-t- il avec amertume »  
  
Un cri joyeux le tira de ses pensées déprimantes et LA petite sœur à surveiller fit son entrée, mouvementée, comme toujours.  
  
Alors Do-chan, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?  
  
Bien.  
  
C'est pas vrai !  
  
Quoi ?! « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?! »  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ?  
  
Qui ?  
  
T'inquietes pas, j'arrangerais tout !!!  
  
Hein ? Quoi ? Qui ? Qu'est-ce tu veux faire ? Hé... « Incorrigible... je me demande quand même ce qu'elle va faire, avec elle on peut s'attendre à tout... »  
  
Mais c était trop tard, Ririn était redevenue la gamine insupportable, incapable de se fixer sur quelque chose de sérieux. Doku finit malgré tout par se laisser gagner par la bonne humeur de Ririn. Se levant, ils se promenèrent dans le château bizarrement désert, Doku riant presque aux remarques de Ririn. Il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui s'évapora au coin du couloir alors qu'ils approchaient. Mais Ririn la remarqua et elle entraîna volontairement Doku dans la direction qu'elle avait prise. Ils se retrouvèrent dans les appartements de Kogaiji et Doku se trouva soudain très fatigué. Les effets de la perte de sang se firent sentir. S'asseyant, il devint soudain très pale et triste. La fatigue avait fait remontée les tristes pensées qu'il ressassait avant la promenade. Ririn le sentit et dit :  
  
Ca va, Do-chan ?  
  
Ha...Hai...Fatigué, c'est tout !  
  
Ah, je vais chercher Oni...un remontant !  
  
Hai, arigato...  
  
Ririn s'éloigna rapidement. Trouvant son frère, elle se pendit à son cou en criant :  
  
Oniiiiiii-chan, viens vite, Do-chan est pas bien !!!  
  
Qu...Quoi ?  
  
Viens vite...répéta-t-elle en le tirant par la main.  
  
Soudain, arrachant brutalement sa main de celle de sa sœur, il lui dit durement :  
  
Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? C'est pour ça qu'il est fatigué ?  
  
Je...Comprends pas, oni-chan...  
  
Tu sais très bien...  
  
Non , j'sais pas mais c'était pas si drôle de se promener avec quelqu'un qui est ailleurs...J'te jure , il pensait toujours à autre chose même s'il riait...il avait quelque chose en tête et ça y est resté même après la thérapie de Ririn !!!  
  
Ah...  
  
Viens maintenant...  
  
Reprenant la main qu'il lui avait retirée, elle l'entraîna facilement vers son appartement. Arrivés dans la pièce où Doku était assis, il se trouva un peu bête. Avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas, la porte se trouva fermer à clé de l'extérieur.  
  
Hé Ririn...Ouvre ça !  
  
Iiiiiiéééé...Assume tes sentiments, oni-chan...Hurla-t-elle à travers la porte.  
  
Kogaiji devint si rouge que la différence entre sa frange et sa peau était difficile à faire.  
  
Je...euh...Ko...je..., commença Doku.  
  
C'est que...elle...je...c'est moi qui..., bafouilla Ko.  
  
Je...Je suis heureux pour toi et...Yaone...Ca fait longtemps ?  
  
Qu...Quoi ? Moi et...Yaone ? Mais elle est comme une sœur pour moi !  
  
Co...Comme une sœur ?!  
  
Hai.  
  
Mais alors...Ririn m'a dit que...Dans ta chambre...elle...alors...elle...  
  
...s'était assommée alors je l'ai mis dans ma chambre...tu étais dans celle- ci !  
  
Ah...Mais alors...Cette mission...Pourquoi j'ai pas pu ?  
  
Tu devais te reposer ! Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang je te ferais remarquer !!!!  
  
Mais...  
  
Pour aller draguer en plus ! Non, ne nie pas, je t'ai vu !  
  
Mais...C'est pas vrai ! Je draguais pas !  
  
Ouais, j'vais t'croire...et cet homme, il y a trois jours ?  
  
Cet...homme...me draguait ! Mais...  
  
Ah tu vois !  
  
...Mais je ne m'en apercevais pas...je pensais...à...à quelqu'un d'autre...  
  
Qu... A qui ?  
  
A...ben...à...à...quelqu'un qui m'est très cher...quelqu'un que j'aime...et cette personne...elle...est...là...  
  
Doku était très rouge et sa voix faiblissait à chaque mot prononcé. Mais Ko était tellement avide de savoir, qu'il comprit plus qu'il n'entendit la fin. Doku continua dans un murmure à peine audible :  
  
...devant...moi...  
  
Il ne put en dire plus, ses lèvres se trouvant scellées par celles de Ko. Interrompant le baiser, ce dernier murmura :  
  
Aishiteru Doku. ( Hina : Kawaï !!! Selann : Ouais kawaï tout plein ! )  
  
Avant que Doku ait pu comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Ko reprit le baiser où il l'avait laissé. Doku ne cherchait pas à répondre, submergé par les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Depuis combien de temps rêvait-il de ce moment ? Si longtemps que le bonheur embrumait ses sens. Une seule pensée circulait dans sa tête : « Ko m'embrasse, il m'embrasse ! Kimi-sama, il M'EMBRASSE !!!! » Réagissant, il enlaça Ko et, le rapprochant de lui, il approfondit le baiser. Rompant le charme, à bout de souffle, il murmura tout contre les lèvres de Ko :  
  
Ore dakara Ko, Aishiteru...  
  
  
  
Le lendemain, Yaone aidée par Ririn décidèrent de leur donner une journée d'intimité à deux. Ainsi, Ririn mit la table pour deux et Yaone leur prépara un délicieux déjeuner. Elle en prépara un semblable pour Ririn afin que celle-ci ne se jette pas sur le repas réservé aux amoureux. Elles éloignèrent les gardes de l'appartement du prince pour plus de tranquillité. Alors qu'ils déjeunaient en tête à tête, Ko posa soudain sa cuillère et commença à parler, coupant Doku dans l'élan qu'il avait pris pour engloutir son gâteau.  
  
Je...Est-ce que...Quand est-ce que... Les hommes sauront ?  
  
Ca...te dérange ?  
  
Non, mais...Je voudrais régulariser la situation...Pour pas qu'il y ait de « rumeurs gênantes » ...  
  
Je...Oui...  
  
Tu...Tu veux bien...m'épouser ?  
  
Euh...Je...  
  
Je sais, c'est rapide mais...Je suis sur de mes sentiments, ils ne changeront pas...Et je ne veux pas qu'on l'on dise que ce n'est qu'une passade...Il faut juste savoir si toi, tu es prêt pour...Si tu éprouves la même chose que moi...  
  
Oui.  
  
Qu...  
  
Doku était ému par la déclaration de Ko. Voyant la tristesse pointée dans son regard à l'évocation de sentiments passagers, il se leva et l'embrassa. Ce baiser fit envoler les doutes de Ko sur les sentiments de son fiancé. Quelques instants après, à bout de souffle, ils interrompirent leur baiser de fiançailles et Doku commença :  
  
Je...J'aimerais le dire à mon frère...Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?  
  
Bien sur que non, d'ailleurs, il y a quelque chose que...Tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais...  
  
C'est quoi ?  
  
Et bien...C'est quelque chose auquel je tiens beaucoup...Je tiens à être accepté par ta famille, c'est-à-dire Gojo... Tu comprends, je tiens à lui demander...Ta main !  
  
En disant cela, Ko avait l'air d'un enfant buter sur une idée dont il ne veut pas démordre. Doku, étonné, lui répondit après quelques instants :  
  
Ca ne me dérange pas...Quand iras-tu ?  
  
Et bien...Maintenant, Gyokumen m'a donné une mission, c'est l'occasion rêvée pour pouvoir sortir sans être suivi...  
  
Hai...Mais...  
  
Quoi ?  
  
...Je resterais ici...  
  
Mais...  
  
Tu sais qu'il se passe des choses bizarres ici depuis quelques temps...Tu viens toi-même de le dire en disant qu'on pouvait pas sortir sans être suivi...De plus , on dit que la résurrection de ton père avance...Je veux savoir...En plus , j'aimerais que ta mère approuve notre union... Alors je vais mener l'enquête...  
  
Je comprends, j'y vais...Mène ton enquête et fais bien attention à toi et...à elles !  
  
Promis !  
  
Kogaiji s'en alla gaiement pensant que ce jour resterait gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie, et elle fut longue cette vie, très longue, je ne veux plus passer une seule minute de ma vie sans toi, Doku... Maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, nous le resterons toujours... bon où sont-ils ceux là ? » Retrouvant facilement le groupe de Sanzo, il se demanda alors comment il allait s'y prendre pour approcher Gojo sans se battre. Il bénit un certain paquet de cigarettes d'être vide à ce moment ce qui obligea Gojo à sortir en acheter. Celui-ci, ressortant du tabac où il venait d'acheter ses clopes, se trouva nez à nez avec Kogaiji. Celui-ci voyant le geste de défense de Gojo lui avoua qu'il était là pour lui parler, à lui seulement ajouta-t-il.  
  
Retournant à l'auberge, Gojo le fit asseoir en face de lui tout en allumant avec délice une cigarette fraîchement achetée.  
  
Tu veux une bière ? Demanda-t-il à Ko.  
  
Euh...Ouais...Arigato...  
  
Gojo lui en tendit une et il commença à boire la sienne.  
  
Que me voulais-tu ?  
  
Et bien, c'est plutôt délicat...C'est comment dire ...Gojo... « Allez c'est le moment ou jamais ! »  
  
Hai...répondit l'interpellé en soufflant la fumée de cigarette avec nonchalance.  
  
...Je...Je te demande la main de ton frère.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Gojo : Alors heureux grand frère ?  
  
Doku : Ouais, je suis fiancé !!!!!  
  
Ko : On est enfin ensemble !  
  
Hina : Oui bon un peu de calme ici..  
  
Selann : Oui, Goku ne touche pas à la bouffe, c'est pas encore l'heure de manger, Sanzô range ce flingue, merci, ... allez en attendant Review please !!!!! 


	4. Chapitre 4

Auteurs : Hina Maxwell et Selann Yui  
  
Titre : Comment m'y prendre ?  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Hina : Les personnages de Saiyuki sont à moi... Tralala... Rien qu'à moi... Quelle Chance !!!  
  
Selann : Euh... Tu sûre de toi, là ?  
  
Hina : Bien sûr !!! Ils sont à nous !!! ( ton catégorique )  
  
Selann : Ils sont à moi aussi ?  
  
Hina : Ouaip !  
  
Selann : Trooooooop cool !!! (Commençant à chanter joyeusement :) Ils sont à nous... Ils sont à nous... Ils sont à nous...  
  
Hina : Viiiiiiiiiiii , à nous toutes seules !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La porte s'ouvre et Goku entre... Il se met à secouer les deux pauvres auteures pour les faire revenir à un état plus normal ( à moins que ce ne soit des cas désespérés !!! ).  
  
Goku : On est pas à vous les filles...  
  
Gojo : Gomen les filles...  
  
Hina et Selann , revenant à la dure réalité : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn !!!!!!!! C'est po juste !!!  
  
Hakkai : Mâ... Mâ... Faut pas pleurer comme ça, vous nous avez emprunté pour cette histoire, c'est déjà pas mal , non ?  
  
Selann, séchant ses larmes : Alors , on...  
  
Hina : ... Peut dire que vous êtes à nous pour cette histoire ?  
  
Hakkai : Hai...  
  
Hina et Selann : YES !!!  
  
Gojo : Hakkai, t'es sûr de toi , là ? Moi, j'le sens mal...  
  
Hakkai : Que peut-il nous arriver ?  
  
Goku : Ben... Deathfic, tu connais ?  
  
Hakkai : Oups... Pensais plus à ça moi !!!  
  
Sanzo, flingue pointé sur les auteures : Me faites pas souffrir !!! Hein ?  
  
Hina et Selann , avec un regard de petit ange très innocent qui n'a aucune idée dérrière la tête : Nous... Vous faire souffrir... Non... Jamais ça nous viendrait à l'idée...  
  
Gojo : J'le sens de plus en plus mal ce truc...  
  
Genre : Yaoi   
  
Couple :  
  
Hina : Bon ben là si vous avez pas encore compris, on peut plus rien pour vous... ( Kogaiji x Dokugakuji pour les lents d'esprit !!! )  
  
Selann : Ouai, à ce stade si vous savez pas c'est que vous savez pas lire...  
  
Hina , ton réprobateur : Selann ! On n'insulte pas les lecteurs !!!  
  
Selann : Oups... Gomen...  
  
Hina : Allez... Pardonnez...  
  
Selann : Cool !!! N'empèche...  
  
Hina : Selann !!!  
  
Selann, tirant la langue de malice : Ouais, ouais , je sais...  
  
Hina et Selann : BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Indications avant lecture : Les pensées des personnages sont en italiques et (entre parenthèses, ce sont les commentaires des auteurs) enfin c'est comme ça sur l'original !!! ( a un problème avec la mise en page !! )  
  
Comment m'y prendre ?  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Gyokumen Koshu !  
  
Que veux-tu Nî ? répondit celle-ci.  
  
Juste vous prévenir, ma reine, que la résurrection est sur le point d'aboutir...  
  
Comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais...  
  
...grâce à une machine de mon invention, ma reine, seul le sacrifice d'une youkai et la présence d'un des enfants de Gyumao sera nécessaire...  
  
Que je suis heureuse, bientôt tu seras de nouveau près de moi mon cher Gyumao...  
  
En disant cela, elle regardait avec affection la...chose qui se trouvait derrière son trône. A ce moment, un de ses espions entra.  
  
Gyokumen Koshu, le prince Kogaiji est parti seul il y a environ un quart d'heure...  
  
Ah...excellent...Nî, enferme Ririn pour qu'elle soit présente à la cérémonie... Gardes ! Gardes venez avec moi, je sais exactement quelle youkai je vais sacrifier...  
  
La reine commençait à descendre en pensant sadiquement : « Cette fille fera l'affaire...Je suis impatiente de voir la tête qu'il fera quand il verra ça... Heureusement qu'il n'est pas là... Oh, mais il est parti seul donc... »  
  
Gardes, dit-elle en remontant sur son trône, allez chercher Yaone et ramenez-la moi...Et renforcez la garde ici !  
  
Bien Gyokumen Koshu.  
  
  
  
Un peu plus loin dans le château, Doku épiait les moindres faits et gestes des monstres. « Ils ne sont pas discrets tout de même, voila que je sais tout alors que ça fait pas 20 minutes que j'suis là...C'est désespérant de facilité dans ces cas-là... pensait-il avec regret » A ce moment, un groupe de youkai passa devant sa cachette.  
  
Hé... Où vas-tu ? demanda le chef du groupe à un youkai qu'ils venaient de croiser, Gyokumen Koshu nous appelle et...  
  
J'ai une mission...Ramenez Yaone...J'vous rejoins avec elle !  
  
Le sang de Doku ne fit qu'un tour alors que son cerveau marchait en mode accélérer. Yaone ! Que lui voulait-il ? Il attendit tout de même patiemment que le garde repasse devant lui, suivit de Yaone. Apparaissant brusquement devant lui, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et le tua proprement. Yaone fut un peu surprise mais ne dit rien.  
  
Vas rejoindre Ko...  
  
Quoi ?!  
  
Vas-y et ramène-le...  
  
Mais...  
  
Va chercher Ko... Il doit être avec mon frère... Va le chercher le plus vite possible, je n'aime pas ce qui se passe ici... Ramène-le et conduis-le immédiatement à la grande salle...Fais vite !!!  
  
Bien ...J'y vais...  
  
Yaone s'éloigna et Doku alla vers la grande salle. Arrivé là, il respira un grand coup et entra. S'avançant vers l'estrade où se tenait Gyokumen, il s'agenouilla devant elle avec respect. Il avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme devant elle mais il fallait qu'il sache. Alors qu'il traversait la salle, il avait remarqué le nombre important d'hommes présents et armés jusqu'aux dents.  
  
Que viens-tu faire là toi ? demanda sèchement Gyokumen.  
  
Gyokumen Koshu sama, répondit-il avec respect, comme vous le savez sûrement, le prince Kogaiji-sama est parti en mission et il est accompagné par Yaone... Etant seul lorsque votre garde vint la chercher, je venais voir si je pouvais vous être utile à quelque chose... En remplacement de Yaone...  
  
Bien sur que non ! Tu ne peux pas prendre sa place !  
  
Do-chan !!!  
  
Ririn-sama ?!  
  
Do-chan, aide-moi !  
  
Levant la tête, Doku aperçut la petite youkai. Elle était enfermée dans une espèce de petite cage au dessus de l'épaule droite de ce qui avait été Gyumao. Accrochée aux barreaux, elle criait et pleurait tant qu'elle pouvait afin qu'il la délivre. Doku qui avait déjà eu du mal à garder son sang froid devant Gyokumen et à lui parler avec respect, lui demanda alors du ton sec :  
  
Que fait la princesse Ririn-sama dans cette cage ?  
  
C'est pour le besoin de la résurrection... répondit Nî en souriant narquoisement.  
  
Et...vous acceptez, Gyokumen Koshu que votre fille soit enfermée ainsi ?  
  
Bien sur, cette petite ne voulait pas rester à mes cotés et répétait sans cesse que son frère viendrait la chercher alors... J'ai du sévir...  
  
Vous êtes une mère indigne ! lança-t-il incapable de retenir plus longtemps sa oses-tu ?  
  
Qu'allez vous me faire ? Envoyer vos hommes me tuer ? Je suis prêt si c'est ça que vous voulez...  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit apparaître son sabre et se mit en position de combat. Dans sa cage, Ririn hurlait :  
  
Non, Do-chan... Fais pas ça... Iiiiiééé !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ririn, tout ira bien ... dit-il pour rassurer la petite prisonnière.  
  
Sur un ordre de Gyokumen, les monstres passèrent à l'attaque. Ils étaient nombreux et bien armés mais Doku s'en sortait bien. « Hé hé, j'suis pas le bras droit du prince pour rien !!! Pensa-t-il avec fierté ». Son sabre tombait en un éclair tranchant la vie à une vitesse fulgurante. Malgré tout, le combat était inégal et il n'était pas infaillible. Déjà, sur la veste blanche, se voyait de multiples traces de sang dû aux coups n'ayant pu être évités. Mais il continuait de se battre sous les yeux narquois de Gyokumen et ceux terrifiés de Ririn.  
  
  
  
Devant cette question plus qu'inattendue, Gojo faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée de bière qu'il venait de boire. Ko le regarda en souriant et ce regard attendait une réponse. Quand Gojo réussit enfin à arrêter de toussoter et à s'empêcher de rire, il dit en bafouillant tout de même :  
  
Je...Euh...Vous...Quand... C'est que... Je... M'attendais pas à...Ca !  
  
Je m'en doute... Mais... Tu acceptes alors ? Demanda Ko « Onegai. Onegai. Onegai. ».  
  
Euh... Oui... Pourquoi refuserais-je ?  
  
Ben c'est que... C'est rapide alors je...  
  
Rapide ! Depuis le temps qu'il t'aime !  
  
Hein ?!  
  
Ben ouais, l'autre jour quand on s'est battus... 4 contre 4 ... J'ai deviné qu'il y avait un truc et il m'a tout avoué... J'suis bien content pour lui... Et pour toi bien sur...  
  
Arigatô Gojo...  
  
De rien... Trinquons à cet évènement plus ... qu'inattendu !  
  
Haï.  
  
Un grand sourire éclairait le visage de Ko et Gojo imaginait celui qu'aurait son frère s'il était là.  
  
Au fait, Ko... Pourquoi Doku est pas venu ? Ca le concerne un peu tout de même, non ?  
  
Eh bien... Nous pensons que la résurrection avance alors Doku est resté pour mener une petite enquête...  
  
Ah...J'comprends !!!  
  
Les deux futurs beaux frères continuèrent à boire pour fêter l'évènement. Gojo s'en donna à cœur joie pour raconter les petites anecdotes de la jeunesse de son frère... Et Kogaiji découvrit que Gojo n'était pas celui qu'il croyait... « Les deux frères se ressemblent plus qu'ils ne le pensent... Pensa-t-il ». Gojo quand à lui, racontait avec joie les seuls souvenirs heureux de son enfance... « Aniki sera heureux avec lui, j'ai confiance... pensait-il observant son vis-à-vis tout en parlant avec verve ». Soudain, Hakkai rentra précipitamment dans la chambre, suivit de près par Yaone.  
  
Yaone ?! Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?  
  
Kogaiji-sama, venez vite, c'est Doku-san !  
  
Doku ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Ko avec inquiétude.  
  
Je sais pas... Il m'a dit de venir vous chercher sans rien ajouter... Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Il y a un grand rassemblement dans la grande salle... Gyokumen Koshu a triplé la garde autour de Gyumao... Et ils sont venus chercher Ririn-sama... expliqua Yaone essoufflée.  
  
Quoi ?! Viens, nous y retournons !!!  
  
Attends Kogaiji...  
  
Sanzo ?!  
  
Est-ce que ça pourrait avoir rapport avec la résurrection de Gyumao ? demanda le moine d'une voix froide.  
  
Je...Je sais pas...sûrement... Pourquoi ?  
  
Nous t'accompagnons. Répondit-il comme si cela allait de soi.  
  
Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent Kogaiji, Gojo et Goku qui venait d'arriver.  
  
Mais vous ne pourrez pas rentrer... prévint Kogaiji.  
  
Tu crois ? Pour qui nous prends-tu ? Répliqua Goku.  
  
En plus, d'après ce qu'a dit Yaone-san, les gardes sont en grande partie dans la grande salle... intervint Hakkai.  
  
Yaone...Crois-tu que... Mon frère puisse être en danger ? demanda Gojo d'une voix bizarrement sérieuse.  
  
Je...Je ne sais pas mais... Je m'inquiète quand même...  
  
Hm... Ce mauvais pressentiment ? Commenta Gojo.  
  
Haï.  
  
Alors on y va ... dit-il de sa voix détachée de tout, habituelle. « Putain, j'le sens mal là... Fais pas de conneries Aniki !!! »  
  
Ils se mirent donc en route. Kogaiji inquiet et pressé était suivi de près par Yaone tout aussi inquiète, puis venait Sanzo toujours calme, Goku très excité à l'idée de se battre, Hakkai souriait gentiment et Gojo fumait... Ils décidèrent de se séparer, en effet, il n'avait que deux dragons volants et Hakuryu et ils devaient faire vite. Kogaiji monta sur l'un avec Gojo derrière lui, le deuxième reçut Hakkai et Goku comme cavalier. Sanzo et Yaone devaient les rejoindre par la route avec Hakuryu. Ils n'eurent pas de problème à rentrer, aucun gardes n'étant à sa place. Kogaiji trouva ça bizarre et cela lui fit presser le pas. Arrivé à la grande salle, il fut accueilli par une vision cauchemardesque. En effet, la première chose qu'il vit, c'est Doku, couvert de sang se jetant sur l'estrade afin de tuer Gyokumen. La reine avait peur, cela se voyait mais elle avait quelque chose dans la main. Cette chose étincelant à la lumière, Kogaiji comprit de quoi il s'agissait. « Une dague, c'et une dague...Doku... »  
  
Dokuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!! hurla-t-il.  
  
Mais c'était trop tard, Doku ne pouvait stopper son élan. Il avait vu lui aussi l'arme de Gyokumen, il la voyait se rapprocher, il savait ce que ça voulait dire mais il voulait la tuer. Pourtant, la dague l'atteignit avant que son sabre ne touche la peau diaphane. Une douleur puis plus rien... Il faut la tuer... relevant la tête un instant baissée vers la dague encore logée dans sa poitrine, il s'élança vers elle. D'un coup de sabre, il la projeta vers Gyumao dans un éclair de sang. Atterrissant sur l'épaule de ce dernier, Gyokumen se vida de son sang et finit par rendre son dernier soupir tout contre son amant avant de disparaître. Quand à Doku, il tomba à genoux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la dague enfoncée dans sa poitrine... « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?... je l'ai tué ...Où c'est que ça a foiré ?...Ah oui, elle avait une arme ... Elle l'a levée...J'ai pas pu éviter...Je tousse... C'est dingue ce que ça fait mal d'avoir une dague de planter dans la poitrine... J'aurais pas cru... D'ailleurs je me demande ce que je croyais ? Tout mais pas ça... J'ai l'impression que du coton est posé tout autour de mes veines... bizarre...bizarre mais c'est la sensation que ça donne... Elle m'énerve...pensait-il à ce moment. » Gênante, oui, il la trouvait gênante... D'un coup sec, il retira la dague qu'il jugeait trop gênante et un flot de sang jaillit de sa bouche. « Je n'aurais pas du faire ça mais... Je le savais...que ça arriverait...Ce frisson dans mon dos quand j'ai vu Yaone partir pour chercher Ko...Ko...Tu es là, je le sais ...Tu as vu... Je l'ai... Eu... » Kogaiji et ceux qui arrivaient avec lui se précipitèrent sur l'estrade juste au moment où Doku retirait la dague de sa poitrine. Ko s'approcha comme un automate, horrifié par la quantité de sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure de Doku. Celui-ci le vit arriver mais ses yeux commençaient déjà à se voiler...Son corps pencha vers le sol et Ko, agenouillé à son coté, le reçut dans ses bras. « Ko...Ca me fait bizarre de te voir comme ça... On dirait que tu es triste...pourquoi...je vais pas mourir...ce n'est qu'une petite blessure...Hakkai va la l'autre...Hakkai est là justement...Gojo est là aussi... Je suis content...les personnes que j'aime le plus sont là...mais pourquoi vous êtes tristes ? Faut pas... On va se marier et on sera heureux... » Doku aurait voulu pouvoir dire ça à ceux qui l'entourait mais il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche...gardé les yeux ouverts était déjà difficile alors ouvrir la bouche...Pourtant il essaya mais... « Je crache du sang...Saloperie de dague... Elle m'a traversé le poumon...K'so...plus grave que j'croyais... » Péniblement, Doku leva la main vers le visage de Ko. Une main pleine de sang qui ne put pas atteindre son but... Ko la rattrapa alors qu'elle abandonnait... La main de Doku se crispa sur celle de Ko... Autour les personnes se rapprochèrent...Ils étaient tous là... Hakkai et Gojo ayant délivré Ririn avec l'aide de Goku... Yaone et Sanzo apparurent soudain... ils avaient dus empruntés un passage secret. Ils se pressaient autour de Doku et Ko... Hakkai s'approcha mais Doku lui adressa un grand sourire et dit : C'est pas...la peine... « Finalement, c'est pas possible...je le sens...je vais... mourir... comprit-il » Mauvaise idée... Le sang remonta dans sa gorge et s'échappa par ses lèvres entrouvertes...Ils étaient tous à la limite de pleurer... Seul Goku, Ririn et Yaone laissent leurs larmes coulées... Hakkai avait du mal mais tenait bon... « Tiens, il ne sourit pas... pourquoi... il sourit toujours...d'habitude...qu'est- ce qui n'est pas comme d'habitude... quoi ? Je suis en train de mourir...je le sais... sourit...je ne veux pas...qu'on me pleure...je ne veux pas...Qu'est-ce que...une larme...Ko...songeait Doku » Sur les joues du youkai, des larmes coulaient en silence. Il ne disait rien , il était là, il regardait...il le regardait mourir...Puis il parla...non, il murmura : Pars pas Doku... Me laisse pas... On va se marier...On va être heureux...Tu verra, tu vas guérir, Hakkai va te guérir...tiens le coup...je t'en pris...  
  
...non...je... Doku ne voyait plus que les lèvres bouger...il n'entendait plus rien...il ne comprenait plus ce que Ko lui disait... Gojo s'approcha de son frère... Oni-chan ?! T'as pas le droit... « La voix...La voix a changé...c'est...Cette voix...c'est...elle ressemble à...on dirait...celle de...Gojo...mon petit frère...ta voix...tu as la même voix...que... ce jour-là... quand... » Doku, la tête sur le bras de Ko, ne voyait plus rien...par ses yeux, il ne distinguait rien...rien à part le néant...mais il entendait...il entendait les deux êtres qu'il avait le plus chéris...et protégés lui parler...lui demander de rester... - Ko... - Doku, tais toi, faut pas que tu parles... Hakkai pourrait... Reste calme Doku, reste calme... « Il pleure, pensa Doku des profondeurs de son esprit embrumé, je voulais le protéger...je n'ai pas pu le protéger de ça...C'est pareille pour Gojo...Il n'a pas pu être très heureux quand on vivait ensemble...j'ai essayé...j'ai pas pu...pour les deux...c'es pareil... » ...Ko...  
  
Tais...  
  
...Laisse...moi...finir...  
  
Parle...je t'écoutes...  
  
...Ko...Je...meurt...alors...vis...toi...vis...pour ...moi...vis...heureux...  
  
Mais...  
  
Promets...  
  
Promis mais...  
  
Shhh... Dans l'esprit de Doku, tout se brouillait...Ses sens l'abandonnaient peu à peu...Il ferma les yeux de douleur...non, il, la douleur il ne la sentait plus...de fatigue...oui, il était fatigué de lutter...Soudain, une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue... « Ils vont être surpris... S'ils savaient que les seuls regrets de ma vie c'est...de les avoir fait souffrir... oui, le seul regret...il me brise le coeur, plus douloureuse que la blessure dans ma poitrine... » Péniblement, Doku ouvrit encore les yeux, pour la dernière fois. Ko lui caressait la joue en le suppliant de rester...Gojo tenait sa main ensanglantée...il ne pleurait pas...si, une larme...rare...mais parfois, il la laissait échapper... La vue de Doku revint, pour un bref moment... - Gojo...Désolé...Ko...Aishi... Ko l'embrassa l'empêchant de terminer. Ce baiser avait le goût du sang mais ça lui était égal, il l'embrassait... Soudain, la main que serrait Gojo se fit plus lourde de même que les lèvres contre celles de Ko se détendirent... « Adieu. » Ultime pensée, Doku n'était plus. Déjà son corps de youkai se dispersait en milliers de petites particules noires... Tous étaient affligés. Hakkai venait de rattraper Yaone qui s'était évanouie de douleur. Ririn pleurait bruyamment. Goku serait les poings et de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sanzo avait toujours son visage impassible mais, s'asseyant à même le sol, il se mit à lire son sutra. Gojo s'était levé et tournant le dos aux autres, il se mit à frapper ce qui se trouvait devant lui, c'est-à-dire la grille qui bordait l'estrade. « Putain, c'est pas possible... Pas toi... Pas toi... ANIKIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!! ». Il la frappait de plus en plus violement et ses mains étaient en sang, pourtant, il n'arrêtait pas murmurant pour lui-même : Tsss...Pas vrai...Pas possible...non...nooonnn !!! Un peu plus loin, Ko n'avait pas bougé. A genoux, le visage baigné de larmes, les bras pendant le long de son corps, les yeux vides et les vêtements tachés de sang, il semblait pétrifié. Quand il entendit la voix de Sanzo, il leva un visage d'enfant perdu vers le moine concentré sur la lecture. Soudain, une voix rauque et métallique s'éleva : Le fils de Gyumao ne plie pas devant la mort... Kogaiji sursauta et se retourna lentement. « Cette...Voix...Pas possible... pensa-t-il » Père ... Murmura-t-il d'une voix lointaine.  
  
A suivre................................................  
  
Selann : Je suis douée, ne ? Hina : Waouh !!! Bravo !!!!!!!!!!! J'adore la mort de Doku !!! Tu l'as trop bien écrite, félicitations petite sœur !!! Doku : Ouiiiiiiiiiinnnnn !!! T'es méchante, pourquoi vous m'aimez pas !!!! Hina : Mais voyons mon petit ( hihihi !!! ) , ce n'est pas qu'on ne t'aime pas mais tu as tout de même une mort tout à fait bien écrite , ne ? Doku : Ouais, bof... C'est ma mort quand même !!! Ko : Pourquoi, vous avez fait ça ? On allait se marier !!!! Selann : Ben... J'sais pas... Hina : C'est dans le scénario donc on écrit ! (Bon d'accord le scénario c'est nous qui l'avons fait mais bon...) Selann : Hina faudrait qu'on se grouille à terminer alors montre-nous tout ton talent et écris la suite avec la m... Hina : Selann !!! Ne dis rien surtout !!! Selann : Oups... Gomen Oné-san... Hina : Pas grave... Mais au fait, faut qu'on parle... A bientôt et Reviews plizzzzz !!!! Selann : A bientôt... (S'éloigne avec Hina et les personnages essayant de savoir...) 


	5. Note de l'auteur

Gomen nasaï mais ce n'est pas un chapitre !!  
  
Comme tout le monde le sait c'est les vacances et je pars pour tout le mois d'août. Et pire que tout je n'aurais ni internet ni ordinateur avec moi... ne taper pas l'auteur s'il vous plait !!  
  
Donc il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre d'ici fin août, je tenais à vous prévenir.  
  
Voilà pour les fics je les continuerais en vacances et dès mon retour je les tapent à l'ordi et pis hop je le met en ligne. Promis je les mettrais donc à jour dès que possible.  
  
G-boys : Ca veut dire que tu va nous laissez en paix pendant un mois ? !  
  
Hina : Heu.. non pas tout à fait puisque je continue à écrire quand même hihhi  
  
G-boys : Heu.. Hina... c'est quoi ce rire diabolique ?  
  
Hina souriant tel shinigami : Mais rien voyons !  
  
Duo : Oulà je le sens pas moi.. mais alors pas du tout, ça va encore me retomber dessus...  
  
Sur ce merci à tous ceux qui suivent mes fics, je vous adorent !  
  
Kisu et bonnes vacances !!  
  
Hina 


	6. note de l'auteur : important

Note de l'auteur : important

Voilà je voulais vous prévenir qu'il n'y aurait aucuns chapitres, d'aucunes de mes fics en cours avant la semaine prochaine, je devais les mettre à jour cette semaine normalement. Mon oncle vient de décédé et je n'ai donc pas l'esprit à écrire maintenant, je préfère ne rien écrire pour l'instant.

La semaine prochaine je les mettrait à jour promis, j'espère que vous me comprenez.

A bientôt, Hina Maxwell


	7. Désolé

Coucou à tous !

Ceci n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse ! Mais voilà le bac approche ainsi que le bac blanc, les devoirs s'enchaînent et je n'ai plus le temps nécessaire pour écrire …

Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas poster de nouveau chapitre avant quelques semaines je pense, j'essayerais d'écrire pendant les vacances et après le bac blanc, ça me détendras d'écrire après tout ça .

Voilà c'était juste pour vous dire que j'aurais du retard ( beaucoup T.T ) mais que ce n'est pas pour autant que je vous oublie ou que j'oublie mes fics, je posterais dès que possible ; j'ai même déjà en tête quelques idées de suite et de nouvelles fics ou one shot …

Encore désolé, prions pour que la fin de l'année scolaire arrive vite et que je puisse me mettre a fond dans mes fics !

A bientôt

Hina


End file.
